FIG. 8 is a perspective view showing a connecting terminal 1 having an electric wire 2 fixed thereto. A core conductor 4 of the electric wire 2 is clamped in a core conductor clamping portion 3 and a sheath 6 of the electric wire 2 is clamped in a sheath clamping portion 5.